Conventionally, an electric brake device is mounted on a wheel, and imparts a braking force to the wheel by operating an electric motor (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The electric brake device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a small-diameter pulley fixed to an output shaft of the electric motor, and a large-diameter pulley rotatably provided in a housing, in which a belt is entrained between the large-diameter pulley and the small-diameter pulley. Planetary gears in two stages are coaxially connected to the large-diameter pulley, thereby forming a gear mechanism together with the large-diameter pulley.
With this, a driving force generated by the electric motor is speed-reduced by the transmission mechanism including the belt and the planetary gears, is converted to a pressing force in the linear direction, and is transmitted to the wheel brake, thereby imparting a braking force to the wheel.
In the electric brake device described in Patent Literature 1, a bracket is mounted at one end of the electric motor in the direction of the rotation axis, and the electric motor is mounted in the housing via the bracket. When the electric motor is mounted in the housing, an elastic body is arranged between the bracket and an inner peripheral surface of the housing, and the elastic body is arranged between the other end of the electric motor and the housing.
With this, the electric brake device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 can absorb variation in the dimension of the housing and each member housed in the housing, and can reduce an impact caused in the driving device due to wheel vibration.